


Something Wild; Something Beautiful

by wordslinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kibaino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: He's heard her called work and high maintenance. If it's true, she's worth the effort.





	Something Wild; Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these characters before so forgive me if it's not quite right. I saw Dymx's new art (link below) and felt inspired.

_[[inspiration]](http://dymx.tumblr.com/post/162173797089/we-should-leave-our-lovers) _

* * *

 

She is everything he is not. Ino is poised and beautiful and knows what to say and do in any situation. She commands attention everywhere they go. It's understandable. He doesn't begrudge men a passing glance. Ino's smile lights up a room and he himself can't ever look away. Her hands make pretty things prettier and have the power to heal almost anything. She is _strong_ and _brilliant_ and a _force._ He can't imagine crossing her except in play – there is nothing quite like lying beneath her.

Kiba is of the animals. He wrangles with them all day in his sister's clinic and then comes home to do the same with Akamaru. There are days when he feels so _wild_ he doesn't want Ino to touch him until he's clean – but she touches him anyway. She doesn't sneer or shy away from the fur on his clothes or the mud on Akamaru's paws. She doesn't make a face when he comes in from a mission dripping with rain. He thinks maybe he is the messiest thing she touches when not in the field.

He's heard her called _work_ and _high maintenance._ If it's true, she's worth the effort. Kiba has seen her when she's falling apart. When she feels the pressure of everything they face and have faced. He's seen her cry. There aren't many things more heartbreaking for him than seeing his pillar cry. And she _is_ his pillar. Ino keeps him from cracking under the weight of his family – his mother the heaviest of all.

He loves her when she fights. He loves her when she's scowling and yelling and barking orders. He loves her when she stares down Shikamaru until he throws his hands up because it's not worth the suffering when things don't go her way. He loves her when her golden hair slides through his fingers. And he loves her when he touches her naked skin.

The sighs that fall from her lips when he kisses her shoulder first and then everything between her lips and her ankles are the most wonderful sounds to ever grace his ears. Kiba would let her push him to his back every morning, noon, and night if that's what she wanted. But there are times when she wants other things.

Ino _loves_ to be _taken._

She needs to feel him hard against her back and his teeth against her neck. She needs him to pin her beneath him. She _needs_ to be devoured.

Yes, Ino sparkles. She knows she's beautiful in the eyes of strangers but it's not the strangers who matter. So his palms will always find her waist and his lips the spot on her neck that makes her blush. Even in public.

_Especially_ in public.


End file.
